Freedom Is Relative
by tmntyyh
Summary: As one rescue mission become botched, Rufus is forced to make a decision: save the Turk he grew up around, save the Turk who makes him laugh, or leave them to their own fate and hope that they can make it out alive. Thankfully, he has some help...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Freedom is Relative

Summary: As one rescue mission become botched, Rufus is forced to make a decision: save the Turk he grew up around, save the Turk who makes him laugh, or leave them to their own fate and hope that they can make it out alive. Thankfully, he has some help...

Warnings: Any and every thing.

Note: This is a teaser. The next chapter, if wanted, will be around four thousand words.

XXXXX

Dark eyes narrowed through the rain as he held the unarmed man to the alley wall. "Say one word," he hissed darkly in the other man's ear, "and I will slice your throat." Releasing the other man's throat, he silently pulled a blade from his thigh holster, ramming the sharp blade into the other's throat when he suddenly opened his mouth wide. Sneering, the Turk twisted the blade, not caring at the spurt of blood that hit his face. Tugging the blade free, he watched as the man slumped to the ground while clutching at his gaping throat, one hand reaching of the discarded gun on the ground. Clicking his tongue, the suited man stepped down on the dying man's hand. "Here I was hoping you could be of assistance and you try to scream and shoot me? This could have been avoided..."

Leaning down, he murmured darkly in the man's ear, "May you find solace in death." Looking blankly at the man, he slowly pushed the bloodied blade into his chest, watching as the rain attempted to wash away the blood as fast as it emptied from the other's chest. Removing the blade, he wiped it clean on the man's face before sheathing it and stalking down the alley. Footsteps silent under the pounding rain and lightening that cracked overhead. Dark hair plastered to his head as he walked towards the large building, unaware of the crimson shadow that lurked on the ceiling above him.

Walking to the building, he silently scaled the building, lifting himself up with the thin vines that lined the rock walls. Slipping into an open window, he looked around the dark room, eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the darkness. Weapons lied scattered about the room as blood, both dry and fresh, splattered across the walls. Carefully removing his blade from the leather holster, he crept out of the room and into the hallway, ducking back into the room when a man nearly collided with him.

"Son of a bitch!" The guard yelled as he burst into the room, not even seeing as Tseng plunged the blade into his back. Collapsing to the floor with a gurgled sound, the man fumbled for his gun. The Turk moved to restrain the man, eyes widening at a sudden surge of power from that man. Grunting when he was knocked onto his back, the Wutaian drove his knife into the man's stomach. Warm blood splattered onto his cold, rain-drenched suit as he pulled the blade free and forced it into the man's throat, dragging it across the fragile skin and cutting his throat open. Closing his eyes against the blood that poured over his face, he flipped them over, sinking the blade into his chest over and over again until the man stopped moving. Wiping his blade clean, the blood splattered man rose to his feet before calmly leaving the room.

Walking out of the room, he smoothed his bloody hands through his mussed, wet hair. Gripping the blade loosely, he headed through the narrow hallway, following the sounds of pleading screams as he walked past locked doors until he heard swearing.

"What do we say?" He muttered loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" A man shouted in return.

"Wrong answer."

Continuing down the hallway, he paused at the sound of familiar humming.

"What do we say?"

"We say I owe you a blowjob if you get me out of here, Bossman!" the familiar voice called back.

"Good answer," Tseng said as he picked the locks as quietly as he could. Smirking when the door unlocked, he silently opened the door, oblivious to the figure that crept up behind him. "Can you stand?"

"Of course, yo!" Reno said with a grin as he slowly rose to his feet. "Just am handcuffed, yo" he said while grinning at the drenched, blood-coated brunette. "You've seen better days, huh?" Aquamarine eyes widened when he noticed the figure standing behind Tseng in the dark hallway. "Fuck!"

Pain stretched across his chest as the sudden pop of a gun went off. Vision swimming with pain, the brunette spun around, swinging out and slicing the assailant across the face. He staggered as another loud pop filled his ears, the screaming behind him sounding muffled as new pain erupted farther south. Swinging with the blade again, the Turk grunted when metal collided with his temple, sending his body crashing to the dirt floor. Swirling shades of black and gray filled his vision until lightening suddenly cracked overhead, illuminating an out-of-focus face. The last thing he saw was the barrel of the gun before he kicked out, knocking the man off of his feet.

Scrambling for the dropped gun, Tseng did not see the boot coming until it was too late. Gasping for air, the Turk gripped his throat. Grunting at another kick to the face, he could make out Reno screaming something before he could make out a soft click and a flash of light as the world as he knew it faded rapidly into darkness.

XXXXX

Reply to let me know what you thought. Standard deletion policy stands.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Freedom is Relative

Summary: As one rescue mission become botched, Rufus is forced to make a decision: save the Turk he grew up around, save the Turk who makes him laugh, or leave them to their own fate and hope that they can make it out alive. Thankfully, he has some help...

Warnings: Any and every thing.

XXXXX

Snarling, the bound redhead lunged at the man, grunting when he was knocked off of his feet. Struggling to gain back the air that was knocked out of his lungs, Reno looked up and the bleeding figure, groaning roughly as he spit at the man. "Fuck you, yo."

Chuckling the figure grabbed Reno by his hair before dragging him closer towards the dirty mat on the ground, ignoring the Turk's shouts and flailing. Letting go of the redhead, the man walked away before going over to the unconscious Wutaian, smirking at the redhead, "I told you he would come here for you," he said, voice dark and menacing as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the limp Turk, lifting his upper body up. Long black hair, wet with blood and water swung in front of his face as Tseng's head lolled at the movement.

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!" Reno snapped as he shakily rose to his feet, ribs protesting at the movement of his bruised muscles.

Smirking at the struggling redhead, the figure dragged the unaware Turk out of the cell before letting his head drop to the floor with a dull thump. Walking over to the room, he slammed the door such, muffling the redhead's vulgar shouts and pleading. Lifting the Turk slightly, the man dragged the limp body down the hallway. Blood trailed in the wake of their path, smearing the dirty hallway with red streaks before he dropped Tseng down onto a mat. Pulling out a camera, he quickly snapped a photograph of the wounded Turk lying still in the dark before walking out of the room.

Sobbing in frustration, Reno curled up around himself as best as he could, "Oh fuck..." Taking slow, deep breaths, he mumbled to himself, "Come on, you're a goddamn Turk. Pull yourself together. What would Tseng do?"

* * *

Grunting softly in pain, slanted eyes slowly fluttered open, mind hazy as he turned his head to the side. Pain flooded his senses at the sudden movement. He looked down when his attempts to lift his hands were futile. glaring weakly at the rusty metal chains looped around his wrists, the Wutaian jerked at the sudden laughter. Glaring at the woman, he hissed at the gentle slap to his hip, pain flaring up and threatening to swallow him whole.

"You aren't getting away so easily, sugar," she said with an overly sweet smile and thick accent before tightening the bandages around his waist. "You should be glad I'm even patching you up; John would have let you bleed out. So, you aren't from Midgar, huh?" Refusing to answer, the Turk looked up at the ceiling. "You know," she said with a smile, "it's kind of sweet how your coworker got all riled up about your well being. He somehow managed to get out of his handcuffs long enough to give John a black eye yesterday. Still no word from your boss yet. One would think he really doesn't care about you guys as much as he lets on..."

Rolling his eyes, Tseng listened to her speak, not letting her know that he began to ignore her.

* * *

Rufus glared darkly at the pictures that he showed Rude and Elena, "There has to be a way in... We just need to find it!" Nodding, Rude looked over at Elena, who was going through Tseng's notes.

"He found weak spots all along the upper floors," Elena said as she showed Rufus the floor plans. "Unguarded windows, balconies, ventilation shafts..."

"...How did Reno even get caught in the first place?"

Looking at the blonde, Rude shrugged slightly, "His E.M.R. stopped working once he got into the place."

Sighing, the president of ShinRa, Inc. waved his hand, dismissing his two remaining Turks. "Come back when you find a solid way in and have a plan." Watching them leave, the blonde looked down at the pictures intently, frowning at the bruises that marred the redhead's skin, dirt smeared across his face and rumpled suit, teeth visible in his sneer as he flipped off the man holding the camera. His frown grew as he looked over at Tseng's photograph. The Wutaian man was unconscious and covered in blood and dirt. The lack of light in the room left much to the imagination as he could barely make out the limp form. Running his fingers over the glossy images, the blonde jumped at the sudden ringing of his phone. Picking the receiver off of the cradle, he spoke curtly, "Yes?"

"The building is no longer loosely guarded," a deep voice said shortly. "Sending Elena and Rude in will prove to be a large mistake."

At the sudden dial tone, Rufus snarled before calling back the number that reached him. Screaming at the sudden 'this number is no longer in service' message, the blonde slammed the phone down onto the cradle. Resting his head in his hands, he muttered softly to himself as he looked down at the photographs.

* * *

Reno whistled as he rocked back and forth in his cell, twisting the chain that restrained him in his hands. His wrists were red and bleeding in some places; freeing himself from the thick chains proved to be a task that left him strained and sore, shoulders aching, but the thrill of his latest escape plan kept him from complaining. Moving to wait by the door, Reno looked out his barred window, guessing the time and figuring out that dinner would be served so he would not starve. Smirking when the door opened slightly, the redhead grabbed the handle before jerking it open, startling the slim woman on the other side.

Not giving her any time to react, the Turk lunged forward, knocking her to the ground before wrapping the chain around her throat and tightening it so the only sounds that she made were gurgled noises. "Ain't personal, ma'am," Reno said with a sadistic grin. "All right, so it might be personal; you fuckers shot my boss. Granted, it wasn't you, but I'm not leaving here without him safely by my side and telling me to put on a damn tie. Shh...close your eyes and take it easy..."

Once she went limp, the redhead pressed his head to her chest, making sure that her heart had stopped before getting up. Grabbing a roll of bread off of the tray, the redhead took a large bite before searching her body. Picking up a ring of keys, the Turk continued to eat the bread as he made his way into the dark hallway. Narrowing his eyes, the redhead glared at the smeared and dry blood across the floor. Following the trail, the lanky Turk cursed softly when the trail broke off into two directions.

"So of a bitch," he breathed before picking a trail and following it to a large pool of blood in the center of a foyer. Looking around, the redhead doubled back and followed the second trial, sneering when it cut off suddenly. "All right, Bossman, if you can hear me, give me a fucking sign..." Waiting for a while, the lanky man ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, luck's never been on my side before. Don't know why I thought it would change now."

Wandering down the pathway, the redhead paused at a muffled scream. Moving as silently as he could, the redhead followed the sound until he came to a locked door, light visible underneath the door. Pressing his ear to the door, he could make out the sounds of grunts and muffled screams. Snorting at the sound of the woman's voice, he walked away. "Better she get fucked than me," he said to himself before continuing down the dirty path. "...I so deserve a raise after this," he grunted as he walked.

* * *

Vision swimming, the Wutaian Turk tested his bonds again, nausea bubbling in his throat and stomach as he pulled on the chains with all of his reserved strength, skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat, making his torn clothes and bandages stick firmly to his skin and irritate his wounds even more. The unrelenting metal clanked against the table as his arms were limp, chest heaving painfully with every breath that he took. His face was pale from blood loss, yet his cheeks were flushed from the exertion and fever that raked his body.

Breathing heavily, the Turk looked around the small room, unable to find anything within his reach that he could use to his advantage. Calming his breathing, the Head of the Turks worked on steadying his heart rate and thinking of what he would need to get out of this situation. Eyes snapped open at the sound of open gunfire. Lifting his head off of the table, the Wutaian looked over at the door, unable to see what was happening on the other side of the metal.

* * *

Reno hissed as he ran down the hallways, taking any and every sharp turn that he could. Counting his blessings for not getting shot, the redhead ducked into a small room, waiting for his pursuer to run by.

"You would do better with something besides a chain," a deep voice said directly behind Reno, causing him to jump and spin around.

"No fucking way..."

XXXXX

Review for more. Just wanted to get this one out before I forgot it. I know, I know, it's not long. Sorry. More to come, I promise.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Aeriths-Rain**: Thanks!

**Caerbear**: Thanks! He would, too.

**reloudypie**: Yeah, it was supposed to say "review". Oops. Aww, no sulking.

**Medilia**: Ha! Here you go.

**DamonWesker**: Thanks! Well, you were the fifth reviewer, so you are the reason this chapter was posted.


End file.
